Semblance
Semblance is a power exhibited by certain members of society in Remnant, usually huntsmen and huntresses as well as other combatants. A semblance is superhuman ability or power used by a being with a soul who has unlocked their aura. Often the embodiment of the user's personality, desires or goals, semblances can be used to great effect in combat as well as everyday life. Semblances are connected to aura and are referred to as a more tangible extension of it; those with unlocked aura have an easier time developing a semblance thanks to this connection. Using Dust, certain individuals can modify their Semblances with elemental effects. Overuse of a semblance can drain one's aura to its limit and create an adverse effect on the user, creating an effect similar to physically exhaustion. Some semblances can be permanently active, but may be consciously influenced by their user. Users Team RAIN Robin Lincoln: "Fate" Robin's semblance, "Fate", allows her to perform at peak human capacity at critical moments, which allows her to accomplish astonishing feats such as jumps or dodges that could only be made if she was at her absolute best. While her semblance makes her a hard target, it relies on her level of awareness - meaning she has to consciously identify a threat she needs to avoid or a feat she needs to achieve, meaning that feigned or multiple attacks or actions can catch her out. Akane Amaranth: "Truth" Akane's semblance, "Truth" allows her to see through any lie, developing in response to the uncertain and backstabbing atmosphere of Mistral's high society. Despite this, it does not take belief into account - if someone tells her something they believe to be the truth, she won’t be able to detect a lie. She can’t protect herself from the truth either - if someone lies to her to protect her she’ll know they’re doing so, which can be more of a curse than a blessing. Akane's semblance brings with it a complete inability to lie herself, though this may also be a personality trait from the same source that influenced her semblance in the first place. Irving Hawthorne: "Heavy Metal" Irving's semblance allows him to transform any part of his body into an indestructible alloy at the cost of mobility, providing even more devastating attacks than usual if he transforms his fist or foot while punching or kicking. He spent a lot of time attempting to consciously influence and unlock his semblance, but eventually gave up until he discovered it naturally. Nyssa Noirette: "Spirit" Nyssa's semblance allows her to move around as a spirit form of sorts which cannot be seen or interacted with. She cannot touch things, speak or interact, but she can see and hear. It is extremely useful for scouting. She only uses her semblance in short bursts to get an advantage by using it to learn enemy positions while her team defends her physical form. Her semblance can last as long as her aura does, but she uses it sparingly. Enemies could attack her vulnerable physical form and further deplete her aura which is extremely dangerous. When used in conjunction with dust, Nyssa's soul form becomes semi-tangible and takes on the effect of the dust used. Team NPIR Nanako Amaranth: "Burst" Nanako's semblance, "Burst", allows her to move at breakneck speeds for a brief moment at certain intervals. Her semblance takes up to ten seconds to recharge, meaning she has to time her movements well to make sure it is used to her advantage. Petra Redwood: "Petrafy" Petra's semblance, nicknamed "Petrafy", allows her to use stone or earthy materials in her surroundings to her advantage, creating small platforms, ramps, handholds amongst other things. Rupturing the ground below her allows her to kick off with greater speed and add greater weight to her attacks. Allies of RAIN Marron Armona: "Supercharge" Marron's semblance, "Supercharge" is a supportive one, derived from her desire to help those she loves, and allows her to overclock or supercharge another's semblance. Thus far she has used this to power up Robin's semblance from peak human reflexes and athletics to something more superhuman, giving her more of an edge against Kamala Braith. Braith Family Kamala Braith: "Puncture" Kamala’s semblance supplies an area of effect that allows her to punch straight through aura when a foe is in proximity to both her and her attacks, making her an extremely dangerous opponent to battle. One wrong move against her extremely powerful weaponry could result in death. Gardner Braith: "Siphon" Through skin contact, Gardner can drain someone else’s aura and add it to his own. A side affect of absorbing an extension of someone’s soul and personality allows him to read their emotions. This said, the effect is so powerful that he tends to do damage to his own body in the transaction - such as tearing his cheeks open because he opens his mouth too wide. The surplus of aura will usually heal any damage, but some things remain, such as the scarring on the left side of his face. As well as this, Gardner has a tendency to simply mill around, bathing in the taste of someone’s aura, but this doesn’t mean he is vulnerable. Getting too close will make him retaliate, but if he is left alone he won’t actively pursue an enemy until he’s digested the situation a little. Sterling Braith: Critical Hit Sterling’s semblance allows him to identify a weak point in his enemy when he affords them his full attention and guarantee a critical hit. His identification of a weak point is characterised by a glint in his eye, and his critical hits often cause his opponent's aura to flare. Viola Braith: Siren Form Viola's semblance allows her to appear to someone as a person the latter is romantically interested in, but others can see through this guise instantly. Viorel Braith: Gender Alteration Viorel's semblance allows them to shift between male and female genders. They can activate it on will and the change seems almost instantaneous, telegraphed by an aural glow around them. Viorel's behaviour and personality barely seems to differ between forms, and their birth sex is unknown. Tahlia Braith: "Repulsion" Tahlia can repel anything she so desires with equal or even greater force, allowing her to maintain her slothful disposition. This is not limited to attacks; she can also repel objects or other people in a limited form of telekinesis which lacks any control over which direction the target is repelled. Theoretically, Tahlia could also repel the floor beneath her feat to achieve an extremely high jump or a brief period of levitation. Bister's Gang Periwinkle Bister: "Conduit" Bister's semblance, "Conduit", allows her to draw strength from willing allies, growing exponentially stronger with each additional person she pulls from. Using three additional auras alongside her own, Bister was able to counteract Irving Hawthorne's semblance while taking no damage herself. Kim Rezar: Gold Manipulation Rezar's semblance allows her to manipulate gold, but only that which already exists. She cannot make herself rich or transmute other objects into gold. Blanche Umber: Pain Suppression Blanche's semblance lets her suppress pain. It is possible the Umber semblance is somewhat hereditary, as her grandfather's is also pain-centric. Tawny Bayardo: Technical Intuition Tawny's semblance allows her to analyse or construct technology with minimal knowledge beforehand. Team COPR Otso Umber: "Excrutiate" Otso's semblance is known as 'Excruciate', and allows him to inflict agonising pain with only his thoughts. It does not discriminate between friend or foe, but can be nullified by covering one's ears - meaning that creatures such as Grimm are not intelligent enough to avoid the effects. Otso can also direct pain towards singular targets, and this appears to have a lasting psychological effect as demonstrated with Robin Lincoln. References Category:Browse